I Must Be Dreaming!
by Julie Manson
Summary: Two new ponies show up in Equestria. The Mane 6 adjust their lives to help the two ponies accustom to their new lives in Ponyville. Big Macintosh X OC / Rainbow Dash X OC
1. What A Day!

Chapter One

"What A Day!"

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

-In Canterlot-

Princess Celestia was sitting in thought over that day's tasks once more.

"The raising of the sun went well sister," Princess Luna mentions.

"Yes, it did," Celestia replies, "How was your night?"

"It was entertaining," Luna says, "Your Wonderbolts are quite talented. They even beat my Shadowbolts last night."

"I hope it was all in fair game, right Luna?" Celestia asks.

Luna opens her mouth to answer, but is distracted by a portal opening in the ceiling.

"What do you think this is sister?" Luna asks her.

"I don't know," the mare replies, when suddenly an unconscious unicorn drops out of the portal and lands just shy of the table.

The unicorn groans and tries to get up, but fails miserably.

"Wha?" the unicorn manages.

The two princesses rush to the unicorn's side.

"Are you alright?" Princess Celestia asks her.

The unicorn looks at Celestia, clearly confused, but then her eyes widen, and she tries to run away. Although she trips almost immediately.

"Please, stay calm," Celestia tells the unicorn, "Luna, can you get the guards outside when you go to bed?"

"Of course," Luna says and leaves.

Mere moments later, the two guards who had been just outside the door walk into the room and help prop up the young mare.

"Who are you, young one?" Celestia asks her.

"I-I don't know," the mare tells Celestia, "I don't even know how I got here."

"It's okay," the princess encourages her, "Let's just get you a room."

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

The two mares are walking down a long hallway, the youngest being propped up by Celestia's guards. On either side there are many kinds of artwork, which the young mare seems to be appraising.

Celestia, upon noticing this, smiles and turns to her asking if she would like to stop and look at the art.

"Y-yes, I would," the mare replies, "Thank you."

The two stop and look at a beautiful painting that was hanging low on the wall. While looking at the painting, the mare's horn starts glowing a fiery red, which suddenly consumed the painting, causing Celestia to back up in surprise and the young mare to yelp.

As the "fire" disappears, the painting is found to have been frozen.

"Oh, my word," Celestia musters, looking at the mare's flank, "My dear, you just got your cutie mark!"

Celestia points to her flank. Confused, the mare looks at her flank, only to see what looked like a ice crystal with a flame inside it.

"Freezer Burn," the mare says, stunned.

"Is that your name?" Celestia asks her.

"I think so," the newly named Freezer Burn says, "That's what popped into my brain when I saw my cutie mark. Maybe it is."

"Let's hurry to your room," Celestia tells Freezer Burn, "Guards come with us."

The guards move to Freezer Burn's sides and help her up from her sitting position.

-3 weeks later-

"Okay, focus," Celestia tells Freezer Burn, then when her tail freezes she says, "Focus on the targets."

Freezer Burn looks back at Celestia as she's unfreezing her tail.

"Sorry, I guess when you spoke, I focused on you," Freezer Burn says bashfully, "Don't worry, I'll get it this time."

Focusing on the targets, Freezer Burn sparks her magic, but then a scroll comes out of nowhere and with a burst of flames, falls frozen to the ground.

"Princess, there's a scroll," she says to Celestia.

"It's from my student, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia tells her, bringing the scroll to herself and ridding it from the ice.

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have quite a tale for you. It seems that when Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom went to school today, they found an unconscious mare at the edge of the Everfree Forest. She had no memory of who she was or where she came from. She does not even have her cutie mark. I would enjoy and appreciate your company and help with this mysterious mare._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

"Let's get back inside and get ready to go," Celestia tells Freezer Burn.

"We're going?" she asks Celestia.

"Yes, this seems to be connected to you somehow," Princess Celestia replies, "and I would love to see Twilight again."


	2. Was That Supposed To Happen?

Chapter Two

"Was That Supposed To Happen?"

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

-In Ponyville-

"I'm sorry!" I exclaim, "I didn't mean to!"

The books in the library were all over the floor, burying all of the ponies there up to their flanks.

"It's alright," Twilight tells me, "Though it is strange that this keeps happening to only the books. Everything else stayed, like it was nailed down."

Pinkie Pie popped up to stand on top of the book pile, looking like she made a great discovery.

"I got it!" she exclaims, "Maybe her talent has to do with books!"

"Books?" I say thoughtfully, then upon suddenly remembering something, I say, "I do like books! Reading and writing them!"

"Are you saying you're a writer, sugarcube?" Applejack asks me.

"I think so," I say, beaming at her and then hopping onto the books, I exclaim, "I remembered something!"

"Cool down," Rainbow Dash tells me, holding down my tail, "It's one thing, and it's not your name. What do we call you?"

I think for a moment and then point out to her, "There are pronouns. Like: she, her, and they. You can use those."

"How about 'it'?" Rainbow Dash added laughing.

"Rainbow Dash, that's rude," Applejack comes to my rescue, "Now apologize!"

"Fine, I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash says childishly, "Now let's start getting this stuff picked up. I lost my Daring Do book in the mess."

We start to pick up the books, when suddenly my horn starts to glow and the books that had been picked up flew out of the shelves again.

"I'll go outside," I mutter, and slink out the door, my head and tail held down.

Closing the door behind me, I sit in front of the library inadvertently drawing attention to me. Sighing, I lay down, my head on my forelegs and try to remember something.

After a little bit, Applejack comes and sits down next to me, probably to keep me company, but she says nothing. Soon after that though, I see Spike returning from the market, his bag full and a scroll in his hand.

"The princess replied!" he's calling to us, "Get Twilight!"

At that Applejack goes inside to tell Twilight, but I decide it would be best to stay outside still, so I wouldn't mess up the library _again and again and again_.

Unfortunately, when Spike gets to me, he insists that I come inside, since it /was\ about me.

Spike rushes in ahead of me though, and I start thinking about just laying back down and ignoring what just happened, but then Applejack comes back out and brings me inside.

"Don't you worry, sugarcube," she reassures me, "I don't think it'll happen again."

When we enter the library, I'm surprised to see it clean after so many times it wasn't.

"Good, everyone's here," Twilight says happily, "Let's start reading."

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_ I am indeed intrigued by the situation that has presented itself to us. It seems that two mysterious ponies have seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The second pony that I am referring to is a young unicorn mare that seems to be about the age of you and your friends. She has been here for three weeks and is very anxious to see Ponyville. Her name is Freezer Burn, and since she appeared, she has made great strides in perfecting her magic. We will be visiting soon._

_Princess Celestia._

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

"How could she take another student without telling me!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Why do you care?" Rainbow Dash asks, "You're still her favorite."

"I don't know that!" Twilight yells running up to her bedroom and slamming the door, "I'm not her favorite anymore!"

I look at the others surprised and astonished, and ask them, "Does she always do this?"

"Only with things that are important to her," Rarity says, rolling her eyes toward the closed door.


	3. I Guess We Can Call It A Day

Chapter Three

"I Guess We Can Call It A Day"

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

-The Sky Over Ponyville-

"Those ponies look like ants!" Freezer Burn yells at the ground, then turning to Celestia, "What's this place like, Celestia?"

"The resident ponies, who you just called 'ants', are very kind," Princess Celestia replies, "Just keep in mind that one, who shall remain unnamed, is rather bouncy."

"I think I can deal," F.B. laughs, "Thanks for the tip though."

The pegasi drawing the carriage play the trumpets announcing their arrival, and start heading down to the ground.

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Twilight rushes onto the upstairs balcony to get a good view of this "new student."

I look up at the ceiling and ask, "What was that? Is there a band playing or something?"

"That's the princess, of course!" Rarity tells me, "We must immediately go to meet her. It is only proper."

I roll my eyes but follow them anyway, wanting to meet this other "mystery pony."

"Don't worry sugarcube," Applejack tells me for the upteenth time that day, "Nothing bad will happen."

And yet, as soon as I walk out of the library, I slam into a pony that looked similar to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, what's your problem?" the pony gasps in surprise.

"Sorry, I can't see that well," I tell her, "Twilight is going to get me some glasses soon."

Suddenly, Twilight appeared right next to me, making me yell in shock and jump back into Applejack.

"Hey, calm down there, sugarcube," Applejack yelps in shock.

I turn to reply to Applejack, but Twilight speaks up just then.

"You're the new student?" Twilight demands of the new pony, "You're not much."

"Twilight Sparkle!" Princess Celestia gasps as she walks up to us, "I am surprised of your behavior! You shan't be so jealous."

Twilight's face became a deep magenta, and she ran back into the library, only to be seen a second later emerging on her balcony.

"So, you are the new pony I've heard so much about?" Celestia asks me, "You are quite the pony. Tell me, have you found your talent?"

At that, I flush, sitting, and trying to hide my "blank flank" as the young fillies had called it earlier.

"No need to be embarrassed," the rather imposing princess said reassuringly, "Have you any clues what your magic is focused on?"

I bite my lip, trying to think, when Pinkie Pie started bouncing up and down waving her forelegs.

"Oo, oo!" she cried, "Me, me!"

"Yes, Pinkie Pie?" Celestia asks her, "What do you think it is?"

"It's gotta do with books!" she exclaims, "Cause every time her horn has glowed, all the books would go whoosh out of the shelves onto the floor."

Celestia raises her eyebrows at the hyperactive pony, then looks at me, asking, "Have you noticed this?"

I nod at the inquiry, when suddenly my horn starts glowing and a pile of books shove their way through the library's front door.

"Oh, my! It is true!" Celestia laughs wholeheartedly, "That is quite troublesome isn't it?"

Surprised by her words, I shrink into myself, wanting desperately to hide myself. Was she making fun of me? It seemed so...

"I'll start picking up the books," I say, sounding dejected, "Don't bother with me."

"Stop being ridiculous!" Rainbow Dash says, stopping me from leaving by standing on top of the book pile, "Why are you so sensitive?"

I look down, my tail drooping and reply, "I don't know who I am, where I am, and my first memory is fillies making fun of me; how else would I feel?"

"Then how am I fine?" the new pony asks me, "My first memory is crashing to the floor!"

I glance warily towards the mare and sigh, "You've been here longer. I woke up just this morning."

The pony got an "Oh..." look on her face and then looks up at the princess for help, who in return looks down at me and gives me a kind and quiet smile.

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you, my little pony," she tells me, speaking each word very distinctly and softly, "I was... simply trying to make common ground through something we all would find quite funny. Usually of course."

I look at her dead-on, and when I deduce that the smile was unfailing and very, very sincere, I give her a smile back and I feel myself relax substantially.

"You better there, sugarcube?" Applejack asks me and I nod in response, "Good, now lets put these books?"

"I already put them away," Twilight is heard from inside, "Come inside everypony. Please let me apologize."

We all walk into the library, me being a little behind them, only to see Twilight sitting in the middle of the floor looking towards the opposite wall, her head hung.

"Are you okay, sugarcube?" Applejack asks her, "You don't look too good."

Twilight turns to us, her face showing that she had been crying, and replies, "I'm fine, but I really have to say-"

Celestia interrupts her, "It is perfectly fine, Twilight. You have been under great stress recently, I don't blame you."

I glance back and forth between Twilight and all the others. Except for the new pony here, everypony seemed to know each other very well, even the princess. I could barely wrap my head around even the aura everyone seemed to be emitting.

"Well, I think we should celebrate!" Pinkie Pie cries, "I'll go get everything! Nopony move!"

Disappearing through the front door, Pinkie Pie makes a dash for, well, probably a party store or something. I decided to ignore the strange pony, since everyone else was.

"Hey, um, I'm Freezer Burn," the new pony introduces herself to me, "Glad to meet you. Um, hey, how about we start thinking up a name for you."

Freezer Burn smiles at me, genuine happiness and kindness flowing off her through her aura. Gulping, I gather up what little courage I have and nod- making sure to add a smile of course as everypony had turned to look at me.

"Um, sh-sure," I reply, attempting to smile back, "How should we start? I mean, we could go along with whatever my talent is, but we don't know it."

"Don't fret, my little pony," Princess Celestia says, "We can figure it out."

Everyone in the room glance around, when Applejack gasps, "Wait! I remember you saying you like books. How about we get ya'll to start reading or writing something!"

I can practically feel my face glowing. I remembered saying that. Maybe, just maybe, I can find myself.

"Okay, lets do it!" Pinkie Pie says, popping out of nowhere, "Let's get a book!"

I fall back onto my rump. _How in the world did she do that? That reminds me of something... I can't quite get it..._

My face screws up in concentration- painful concentration- as I desperately attempt to find exactly what her doing that reminds me of.

"You okay there sugarcube?" Applejack asks, her eyes shining with concern, "Are you remembering something?"

Suddenly, it hits me. Gasping, I exclaim, "Silver Tongue! That's it!"

"Uh, what's it?" Twilight asks, "Wait, is that your name?"

Grinning like a madpony, I nod my head enthusiastically, then sing out, "My name's Silver Tongue! I found my ney-me! I found my ney-me!"

Pinkie Pie, in response, pulls out a cannon, shooting out party supplies and the like all over the library's main floor.

"Whoo! Par-tay!" she cries, handing me a drink.


	4. Ugh, What Happened

Chapter 4

"Ugh, What Happened…"

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**_

_Where are my glasses? God, I'm dizzy… I wonder where I am. I can't stand up… I want to go to sleep, but I have to get out of these woods._

…

_Ah, okay… I think its morning, but I'm not sure. Still dark as Hades here. A little light, but not enough to see by. Why can't I stand up? I think my eye sight is getting worse, but I might be imagining that. What was that sound?! Please don't be something dangerous!_

…

_No! Get away! Why can't I talk! This bear is gonna eat me! Please someone save me!_

…

_I think I'm safe. Maybe… Unfortunately, I'm in a cave and the dripping water is too loud. I think it's nighttime. No spots of light through the trees. Yeah, maybe it is night. Not safe to go out now. Wait! Was that breathing? Oh no! I need to get out of here. Something bad's in here, no doubt about it!_

…

_No. It can't be true! The end! The end of the forest! Please all mighty say this is true!_

…

_Yes! The light is blinding, but it's true! Only a few more feet. Wait! Why am I dizzy again? No, please, no! I need this. Yes, just a few more inches. Can't see… Whasa-fus-ja-da…_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

'_Ugh… why is my head pounding?'_

"Ngh, five more minutes mom," a voice says from my right, "I was up- *snore*"

Prying my eyes open, I find that I have somepony's glasses on my face- though they aren't really helping me see. Glancing around the room I spy Rainbow Dash lying in the bed next to me. Deciding that she would know what had happened, I nudge her, but getting nowhere I shove her off the bed.

"Hey!" she pops her head up over the side of the bed, "What was that for?! I was having a good dream!"

I roll my eyes and ask her what happened last night.

"Oh, you don't remember?" she replies, propping her head up on a hoof, "Me, you, Pinkie Pie, Vinyl Scratch, and Freezer Burn all had a drinking contest. You so beat us! Everyone was super shocked about it. Hey! Where are you going?"

"To find the one who owns these glasses," I say, then turn back around to the door when I hear the blanket get flipped over.

"No need to go anywhere," a voice says, yawning, "I'm right here."

Turning I see Vinyl Scratch, a pony I just met last night peeking out from the blanket.

'_Wha-what happened!? Please say nothing happened!' _I can feel my face twitching in shock.

"Um, why are you underneath the blanket?" I try to ask calmly.

"I was cold and there was no room at the head of the bed, and don't worry, nothing happened," she explains, then the next thing she says stops me in the middle of letting a breath of air out, "At least I think so…"

The white pony tapped her chin, thinking about it thoroughly before saying, "Maybe we should go check with someone else."

Honestly, I was on the verge of passing out. _'Hopefully,' _I think,_ 'Hopefully nothing happened. I didn't want the princess to view me as something like _that_. Curse my need to prove myself!'_

Exiting out of the room we were in, we step into a hallway I've never seen before. Thankfully, a maid was walking down the hall and Vinyl got her attention.

"Hey, ah, can you tell us where we are?" she calls out to the mare, "We were partying pretty hard last night."

"No problem," the maid replies, "You are at the Hotel Casco in Manehattan."

"Thank you," Vinyl replies, going back into the room we were in, "Okay, somepony call Twilight or something. We need to get back."

"I got it," Rainbow Dash offers, moving towards the hotel phone, "Okay, what was her number again? Was it two-six-eight-four or six-nine-three-four?"

"Nah, its four-zero-three-nine," Vinyl Scratch tells Dash, laughing, "I think that applejack messed with your brain!"

Rainbow Dash just shrugs in response and starts dialing. Due how inebriated (drunk) I had been last night, I could hear the ringing and the pick-up from where I was on the other side of the room. The conversation went like this:

*Hello?*

"Twilight? Is that you?"

*No, it's Spike. Can't you tell?*

"Spike, can you get Twilight? Where is she anyway?"

*We were just eating breakfast. Where are you?*

"That's great, can you put Twilight on?"

*Sure, I guess. TWILIGHT! RAINBOW DASH IS ON THE PHONE!*

"Tell her to hurry."

*RAINBOW DASH SAID TO, er, I mean, here's the phone.*

"Finally! You're slower than Spike!"

*Ha-ha, very funny Rainbow Dash. Now what do you need? For the other matter, where are you? You, Silver Tongue, and Vinyl Scratch disappeared a little after the drinking contest.*

"Er, well, about that… We're actually in Manehattan."

*MANEHATTAN!? How in Celestia's name did you get there?*

"We actually don't know, but we were hoping you could help us out?"

I roll my eyes at the evident pleading in her voice.

*I guess. Where are you specifically? I'm going to teleport there.*

"Thank you, thank you, Twilight! You're a great friend. We're in Room 114 of the Hotel Casco."

*Ugh! Good bye, Rainbow Dash.*

"Bye!" Rainbow Dash hangs up, which is when Twilight appears in the room with a sudden burst of magic.

"I can't believe you ended up in Manhattan!" Twilight admonishes us, "I'd understand if it was Canterlot, since that's closer, but you ended up in Manehattan! That's more than twice the distance! How'd you manage that?"

Blushing in embarrassment, I nervously glance around the room. Not Rainbow Dash. Oh, no. She just shrugged and smiled.

"Come on, Twilight, you know me," Rainbow Dash replies, "And besides, what does it matter anymore? We should just get home."

"You're right, we should get going," Twilight mutters, "Wait, why do you have Vinyl's goggles on, Silver Tongue?"

I roll my eyes behind the dark lenses. "I still have a hangover, and I _guess_ I've had them on since last night. I woke up with them on."

"Fine then," Twilight says, not looking amused, "but I'm not dropping it. We are continuing this conversation when we get to Ponyville. Now everypony get closer."

We get closer to Twilight and she performs the teleportation spell, but from the corner of my eye, I see Vinyl Scratch tossing some bits onto the bed.

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

"I'm _so_ sorry Princess Celestia," I say for the eighth time, "I should have controlled myself last night. I guess I can't resist a challenge."

The princess simply chuckles again, "I don't hold that against you, Silver Tongue. Everypony has moments of weakness. Even I do."

I look up at her, not really believing her. "You do?"

"I have times when I can't resist a little sugary snack," Celestia confides, "There was a little piece about it in a newspaper."

I can feel my eyes pop open and my eyebrows shoot up. "Wha-what?!"

"Even a princess can get caught when she lets her guard down," Celestia calmly tells me, "You shouldn't get embarrassed over such a small thing. I'm simply happy you were able to have fun."

I blush, embarrassed again, and ultimately sure it was showing through my red coat. I open my mouth to speak again, but one of Celestia's guards interrupts me.

"Your majesty, it seems there has been an upheaval of sorts between two of the noble families," the guard reports, "I suggest we depart immediately in order to sort out whatever disagreement happened."

Celestia smiles at the guard, "Yes, we should. Go get the chariot ready, and I'll meet you there post haste."

"Thanks for visiting and sorting all this out princess," Twilight says politely, "We really appreciated it."

_Geez, Twilight, subtle much?_ I roll my eyes behind the glasses I was still wearing. _I know she's the princess, but read between the lines! She obviously wants you to be less formal with her._

Celestia says some brief goodbyes and then meets her guards at the chariot, leaving Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, and me alone in the library. Just staring at each other I might add. We all (Vinyl Scratch aside) clearly felt awkward and didn't know where to start the inevitable conversation of what happened last night.

"Hey, Twilight, did ya find where they were yet?" Applejack says, walking into the library's front door, "Rainbow ain't answering her phone, oh. There you are!"

I offer an uncomfortable smile, still not wanting to be the first to speak up into the silence between us.

"So, uh, where'd you guys get off tah?" Applejack says, clearly feeling the vibe in the room, "Everyone was worried 'bout ya."

At that point, Twilight, who couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore, just suddenly explained everything in a rush, "Apparently when they left the library last night they somehow ended up in Manehattan, none of them know what happened, but they woke up at the Hotel Casco all in the same bed, together!"

Applejack, who probably didn't catch all that, answered with a, "Wait, what?"

After that, Twilight face-hoofed and went up into her bedroom, probably tired from all that had happened this morning.

_Then there were four…_ I think to myself bitterly, still whirling from the worst hangover EVER!

"Whatever's gotten into Twilight?" Rarity asks from behind Applejack, "What did you say, Applejack?"

"Why do you think I did it?" Applejack counters, "There's three other ponies here too! All I asked was where they went off to!"

Rarity sighs, most likely not wanting to pursue this conversation, "Well, then, where _did_ you disappear to? I'd like to know as well."

Once again, awkward silence reins it ugly head... Rainbow Dash starts to glance between Vinyl Scratch and I, but obviously wasn't going to say anything, and Vinyl Scratch, well, looked like she didn't care at all.

"Fine," she says, surprising everypony in the room, "I guess I'm gonna have to explain then."

Sitting down to get more comfortable, Vinyl Scratch starts to explain, "When we woke up this morning, we were in Manehattan. We don't know how or what happened."

"_Manehattan!?_" Rarity exclaims, "That's so far! How did you ever get there? You certainly didn't _walk_ there!"

Pushing up the glasses on my face, I figure now's a good of time as ever to talk, but before I could speak, Rainbow Dash starts, "We don't know. We just woke up this morning at the Hotel Casco, well, in _bed_ together."

She didn't necessarily sound disgusted or embarrassed, but she definitely sounded like she _really_ didn't want to say that. When I felt that "the silence" was gonna happen again, I open my mouth to speak, but what happened next could be rated the worst memory that could _ever_ happen to me.

"I JUST HEARD YOU FOUND THEM!" Pinkie Pie yells as she bounces into the library, "DID YA FIND OUT WHERE THEY WENT?"

She probably said something else, but the sudden bombardment of loud sound hit my hung-over brain in such a way that I immediately, and painfully I might add, passed out into sweet, sweet nothingness.

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

'_We have to keep moving, keep the hellhounds off the groups trail… its starting to get too hard to push forward, but both Lisa and I are dedicated to protect them.'_

_ "Julie, their coming from the right!' Lisa calls to me, 'How are we gonna hold them off? What are we gonna do when we have to rest?"_

_I grimace at the idea of those _things_ picking me from their teeth. _

"_Don't think of that! The group is probably at the safe zone already! We just gotta shake 'em loose 'em and we'll be fine!"_

_Not even I, the one who spoke the words, felt that it was true, but nonetheless, we needed something to hold onto for hope. The hope that we'd get out of this. Unfortunately for us, _this_ time neither of us was rested and both of us already had the damned beasts poison coursing through our veins, and Lisa was already lagging behind._

_ "Go ahead of me!" Lisa calls to me, causing me to stop and look back at her, "You can get to safety! Leave me!"_

_Her last reserves of strength had just run out, and she was lying, gasping, on the muddy ground as the rain poured over us. I shook my head in response._

_ "I'm not leaving you Lisa!" I tell her, kneeling down next to her, "Let's face it. We're going. Might as well stay together for our last goodbyes, huh?"_

_I was crying, but the rain was thankfully concealing the tears. Our last minutes in this world, however torturous, were thankfully spent protecting the others in our group._

_ "I'm gonna miss mom," Lisa says quietly, "And Cindy and Erica and everyone else, but most of all I'm gonna miss how life was before all _this_." She gestures around us; the hellhounds were already surrounding us._

_ Coughing, I nod, "Remember how we'd spend like every waking moment together? Remember how mom used to say, 'When I'm gone, you only have your sisters, so you need to nice to each other.'"_

_My eyes were slipping closed; I could feel my heart giving out to the poison. It felt weird, dying, but I didn't regret anything I did in my life. _

_Just before I slipped into oblivion, I hear Lisa say, "Yeah, me too."_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

"How many times do I gotta say I'm sorry?" Pinkie Pie is saying, "How would I know she couldn't hold her liquor?"

My head felt blissfully pain free, but I still held my eyes closed. _That dream, it felt so real… Was it?_

"Pinkie Pie, a lady does not say, 'hold her liquor'," Rarity admonishes Pinkie, "And it doesn't matter how many times you say that your sorry to _us_, _we_ aren't the ones who are unconscious."

"I think she's awake," Vinyl Scratch points out to everypony else.

"How do you know?" Twilight asks her, I can feel her standing very close to me, "I can't tell."

Vinyl Scratch laughs, also moving next to me, "Her nose is all wrinkled up." I can imagine she's pointing at my muzzle. "It's cute actually. Keep pretending to be asleep Silver."

Groaning, I sit up and rub the back of my head with a hoof. "I had the weirdest dream."

Everyone was standing around me, the looks on their faces showing different degrees of concern. I was in a bed that I figured was Twilight's, but wasn't entirely sure since there was another one across from me.

"What was it about?" Rainbow Dash asks me, "Was it about how we got to Manehattan? Cause we already found out."

Rainbow Dash hands me a newspaper. Reading the headline, it says, "IT SEEMS _THESE_ PONIES HAD ENOUGH". Below it was a picture of Rainbow Dash, as well as, Vinyl Scratch and me, but that wasn't it. How we were situated was _it_. Rainbow Dash was flying, positioned near the center of the photograph, in her front hooves was Vinyl Scratch, who was just hanging there and from the look on her face, she was either singing or feeling "under the weather" and there _I_ was. Sitting on top of Rainbow Dash's back, I had my mouth stretched into a huge grin and my forelegs being held out to the sides, looking like I was having a very good time I might add.

"Where'd this come from?" I ask them, and then read the picture's caption, "'From the look of these ponies, Pinkie's party has changed from a welcoming bash to a getaway Dash.' _Ugh_, that wasn't even a _good_ pun!"

Looking at Twilight I see her rolling her eyes, "That's not the point, Silver, and I actually think whoever wrote this was waiting outside the library. There's an entire collection of ponies leaving the party."

I turn through the pages, looking at the pictures. Only one, however, caught my eye. On the last page, barely discernible from the other pony in the picture, was Applejack and me.

"I think you missed one," I mention, though not really wanting to, "Maybe that drinking contest wasn't such a good idea…"

I laugh, but it comes out in an obviously forced manner, and point a hoof at the lower right corner of the photograph. Twilight leans in, probably trying to get a closer look, and as soon as she sees what I was pointing at, her jaw drops.

"I-I'm glad you think so Silver," she replies, "I wha-was wondering when you were going to cuh-come around."

Applejack looks at us like we were crazy. "What in the hay are you two yammering on about? Let me see that."

Applejack snatches the paper from me and looks at the last page, her eyes moving as she took in the photos.

"Which one are you talking about?" she asks me, setting the paper down on the bed in front of me, "Is it this one?"

I shake my head, and then point to the correct one. "That one."

When Applejack looks at the picture, you can practically _see_ her brain working. "I don't get it. What does Berry Punch have to do with… dear, sweet Celestia! I cain't believe it!"

Suddenly everyone was very close to me, trying to get a look-see of the picture and one-by-one each of them wore looks of surprise on their faces. What was the picture of? You're about to find out.

"Holy hay!" Pinkie says, laughing for some reason, "You two are really going at it! Not even Lyra and Bon-Bon kiss like that!"

Once again, I feel lucky for my red coat, for no one knew just how strongly I was blushing. Applejack, on the other hoof, was _turning_ as red as my coat.

"Now stop everypony," Rarity cuts in, "They're obviously already embarrassed enough as it is, we don't need to make it worse. Besides, we still have the other matter that has yet to be resolved, and I don't have all day mind you."

Twilight clears her throat, "She's correct. Now I've, uh, _Pinkie_ found a memory spell that I can use to help you three find out what happened last night. According to this, you should sit or lay down so as to not injure yourself when the spell is cast."

"Got it!" Vinyl says then lies on the bed next to me, "Ready!"

I open my mouth to say something, but, once again, I'm interrupted, _but_ not by someone talking. This time, I was interrupted by Rainbow Dash landing rather forcefully down onto the mattress.

Laughing as she settles onto the bed as well, Rainbow Dash says, "Ready too."

Twilight looks to me, but I just lay back and close my eyes, ready for whatever was going to happen.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Twilight mutters.

Nothing happens for several moments, but then I suddenly feel very sleepy. _Maybe it's the spell… whatever, I'mma go to sleep for a little…_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

"_Where are you *hic* guys going?" Pinkie Pie asks us, a silly smile on her face, "The *hic* party's just star-*hic*-ted."_

_I look over to her, but she was moving too much, so I moved my gaze away from her to the open door. _The cool air feels great on my, uh, skin, I think…

"_Come on, Silver," Rainbow says, "Time to go… uh, somewhere…"_

_I giggle, but can't help but wonder when Pinkie disappeared. "Gotcha Dashie! Hey, where's Vinyl?"_

"_She's right next to you," Dashie laughs, "What's up with ur head?"_

_I shrug, also laughing, "I dunno! Can't think… 'bout, uh, stuff!"_

_Vinyl starts laughing too and there we are- a bunch of drunk little fillies. "Hey! I got an idea! Let's go to Manehattan! That would be fun, right?"_

_Who spoke, I don't know, but next thing I know, I was on Rainbow Dash's back and we were flying. All together like the bunch of weirdoes we are._

"_Hey Silver!" Rainbow Dash calls over her shoulder, "You should fly! Like, uh, make yourself wings or something!"_

…

"_Yay!" I yell out into the night air, "I'm flying!"_

_Vinyl laughs; now sitting atop Rainbow she's way more comfortable. "I wanna fly too! Make me wings!"_

"_I dunno how, Vinyl," I call back, me and Rainbow Dash were flying at like Mach 5 or something, we were very fast._

…

"_Yeah, I'm like a preferred customer here since like a year ago," Vinyl Scratch tells the front desk clerk, "Just need a room for tonight. I'm sure my tab can handle in, or something."_

_Rainbow Dash busts out laughing, "You got Miss DJ P0N3 in your midst! Give us your room!"_

_I start laughing too, still too cider silly to be coherent. "When we get there, I'mma go straight to bed."_

"_Same here," Vinyl Scratch says, "What 'bout you Dashie?"_

_Rainbow nods, and then starts laughing again._

…

"_Why can't I lay down up there?" Vinyl Scratch whines, "I'm cold!"_

_Rainbow Dash pretends to sleep by snoring, and I giggle._

"_Get under the covers then!" I tell her, kicking the blanket at the end of the bed loose, "There you go."_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

"What the hay was that?" I hear someone say.

Opening my eyes, the first thing I see is Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch sitting up on the bed looking at Twilight.

"Well, it was a memory spell, so… it probably put… you in… your memories?" Twilight gives a sheepish smile.

"You don't what the spell would do, did you?" I hear come from my mouth (though I don't remember moving my mouth), "What if we got stuck in a memory loop?"

Twilight opens and closes her mouth, trying to grasp what that mean. "Oh… Wait, how do you know what a memory loop is?"

"I don't," I reply, "I just threw two words together that made sense. Guess I'm pretty smart, huh?"

Twilight rolls her eyes, but then asks the question that everypony has been waiting for. "So… did anything happen at the hotel?"

Vinyl Scratch and Rainbow Dash looks at me, and then I look at them. We were pretty much telepathically sharing a secret and it was great!

I choose to answer, with a smile on my face I might add, "Nothing happened. We just flew to Manehattan, got a hotel to stay at, and fell asleep. Right, Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash gets the hint and replies, "Sure thing, Silver."

"Oh, come on!" Pinkie exclaims, "So not fair!"

Twilight begins to tell Pinkie off or something, but then my stomach growls interrupting her. "Maybe we should get something to eat before we continue this."

Agreeing, everyone moves out of the bedroom down the stairs.


End file.
